Número desconocido
by neinner
Summary: Año 3016. En una época en que lo más valioso del mundo son las armas y la tecnología bélica, Gilbert Beilschmidt se encuentra con Iván, un joven hombre ruso en las calles de Moscú que, inevitablemente, lo arrastrará consigo a lo que podría ser la más grande desventura de sus vidas.
1. Desconocidos

Moscú es una ciudad bastante fría, grande y tiene un encanto inigualable que iba desde sus antiquísimas construcciones y monumentos hasta las más novedosas estructuras. Posee una mezcla entre lo viejo y lo nuevo; cada esquina, cada rincón. Caminar por las calles gélidas, cubiertas de nieve y de lluvia, es como dar un paseo por una época que mezcla los siglos XIX, XX, XXI y XXII. Moscú, con sus palacios y edificios, era la ciudad que Gilbert Beilschmidt, de orgullo prusiano por naturaleza, menos hubiese querido visitar: en primera instancia, por el frío. A Gilbert se le congelaban hasta las pelotas por el horrible clima -en su perspectiva -, y no se molestaba en externárselo a toda la población moscovita que encontrara en su camino.

Después venía su odio inexplicable por todos los rusos, en general. Aunque en realidad sí que tenía una explicación, de lo más absurda, pero explicación al fin y al cabo. Gilbert le tiene resentimientos hacía dichas personas desde que escuchó en sus clases de historia que para el final de la segunda guerra, Rusia se quedó con la parte de Alemania correspondiente a Prusia (o al menos una parte de ella). Y no importaba cuantas veces le repitiera la profesora que ya no había nada que hacer, porque Gilbert era tozudo y juraba que los iba a hacer pagar por aquello: por todos sus camaradas caídos. Aún a la fecha, su rencor auto inculcado seguía sin borrarse de su memoria y arde con la intensidad de mil soles cada vez que alguien osaba a sacar el tema a relucir.

El teutón maldijo mil veces a su madre y padre, e incluso a su hermano, por elegir tal destino turístico en pleno invierno. Y no iba a decir que la brillante ciudad no era bonita, solamente no le agradaba; hacía un frío de muerte y, además y como era de sospechar, estaba lleno, a reventar de rusos moscovitas apestosos que hablaban raro y escriben mucho peor.

Y las cosas al parecer no hacían más que empeorar, puesto que su propia familia lo dejó abandonado vilmente en el hotel para irse a turistear en la hermosa capital de Rusia, más que nada para ahorrarse quejas por el clima y cuanta cosa se le ocurriera a Gilbert echar en cara a sus familiares.

Ese día, al despertar y darse cuenta de que lo habían dejado en el hotel, el albino bajó con cara de pocos amigos al restaurante -luego de arreglarse con ropa decente digna de magnificencia para satisfacer su enorme ego y orgullo prusiano- para desayunar algo delicioso, o al menos algo decente.

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, ataviado de pantalones de mezclilla gruesa y con mil suéteres encima, botas de piel negras y una sonrisita de auto suficiencia adornándole los labios e iluminándole el rostro. Salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con la llave que apenas unos días atrás le había conferido la gerencia. Guardó la llave con un llaverito que delataba el número de su cuarto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra y emprendió la marcha rumbo al elevador más cercano.

Descendió piso por piso hasta llegar al restaurante del hotel. El lugar se sentía como salido de una película de horror; no había ni un alma en todo el pasillo muy a pesar de pasar de las diez de la mañana. Algo en su cabeza le gritaba que era mala idea, pero su estómago llamaba y cada vez era más fuerte.  
Gilbert se pasó una mano por el cabello llegando a blanco y suspiró. Las puertas de cristal le daban la bienvenida y le dejaban observar a través de ellas: en efecto, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío.

De nuevo le embargó la sensación de estar metido en una película de terror psicológico.

—Hay que ver… mira que estos rusos —Murmuró para sí mismo —. Es sólo un restaurante. —Se dijo, y sin vacilar más en ello abrió las pesadas puertas del lugar de par en par. Entró al lugar, que olía a una curiosa mezcla de lejía y algún aromatizante de lavanda.

Las mesas del recinto estaban cubiertas por sendos manteles blancos, brindándole al lugar aires fantasmagóricos. En el centro de cada una de las mesas descansaba un diminuto salero, un servilletero y un azucarero. El lugar parecía por completo desolado, sin embargo, de la podía presumir ser, la cocina provenían el ruido tópico de las vajillas al chocarse.

Se acercó a una mesa del centro, y se sentó sobre la silla de madera.

Y como por arte de magia, dos meseros y una camarera enfundados en sendos trajes negros salieron a recibirle. Uno de ellos se acercó a su mesa a paso apresurado y procedió a tenderle una carta y pronunciar algo ininteligible para el alemán, que simplemente atinó a agradecer en su lengua madre. Pasó un largo rato observando la carta, indispuesto a preguntar qué carajos decía, que obviamente estaba escrita en cirílica. El Beilschmidt, en todo lo que llevaba de vida, jamás había leído nada que no estuviese escrito en el alfabeto latino, mucho menos en cirílica.

Gruñó como gruñe un perro enojado.

Gilbert era orgulloso. Tal vez demasiado como para levantarse y preguntar si, teniendo conocimientos de inglés para usarla como lengua mediaría, podían leerle lo que decía el menú.

Frunció el ceño y soltó una queda maldición en alemán.

Ciertamente cabreado, el teutón dedicó al menos cinco minutos enteros a pensar en maldiciones internas dirigidas todas y cada una de ellas a aquel infernal alfabeto.

La puerta de cristal se volvió a abrir y los parloteos de los meseros y el sonido de un abrigo caer sobre un perchero pasaron prácticamente desapercibidos por Gilbert, quien tampoco notó la presencia de una figura alta y de talle robusto, fuerte e intimidante detrás de él, caminando hacia su mesa con pasos bastante ligeros para alguien de su calaña. El joven de cabellos castaños rubios y ojos violáceos, sonreía con la inocencia digna de un niño de cuatro años, una sonrisa que podría uno adivinar que era perpetua.

El hombre tocó el hombro del albino suavemente, con sutileza. Éste se volvió a ver sobre su hombro a quien lo llamaba. Al verlo, su rostro delató que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría.

—Disculpe —Comenzó hablando en ruso—. ¿Está este asiento ocupado?

Gilbert se quedó en las mismas.

—¿Qué dijo? —Le respondió en alemán.

Se arrepentía enormemente de no haber cogido las clases de ruso básico cuando le avisaron que irían al país.

—Oh —El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa—. ¿Puedo sentarme con usted? —Ésta vez habló en un alemán con un acento bastante peculiar. _¡Rusos!,_ pensó Gilbert.

El teutón volteó a todos lados, sin entender por qué le pedía sentarse con él si el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, porque además de ellos dos y los meseros, no rondaba ni un alma por el lugar. Estaba completamente desierto.

—Es por una buena causa. —Insistió el ruso. Gilbert se convenció a sí mismo de que probablemente era una de esas personas que odian comer solas. Le concedió el beneficio de la duda.

—Está bien, te concedo el honor de compartir mesa conmigo. — Y una risa escandalosa le salió de entre los labios, sonora y burlesca.

—Gracias —Sonrió y se sentó en el asiento conjunto al suyo, ignorando la altanería del contrario—. Me llamo Iván, Iván Braginski.

—Gilbert.

—¿Eres de Alemania o de Austria? —Cuestionó más por no dejar que la conversación muriese que por las ganas de saber.

Iván se puso a ojear el menú que yacía olvidado sobre la mesa y le dedicó una mirada profunda al muchacho frente a él.

Gilbert se sintió gravemente ofendido.

—¿Austria, dices? — Y soltó una risa despectiva—. Ni en tus sueños más húmedos. Soy de Prusia. —Dice, inflando el pecho de puro orgullo.

Iván comenzó a pensar que se había sentado en la misma mesa que un loco.

—Ya veo... —Miró sobre su hombro cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose nuevamente, poniéndose notablemente tenso. Al mirar que era solamente una mujer entrada en años, volvió a relajar el semblante. Iván soltó un suspiro y volvió la vista a su peculiar acompañante improvisado—. ¿Te ayudo a ordenar? —Ofreció el alto sabiendo que la carta no estaba ahí tirada sólo porque sí. Eran turistas, después de todo.

Gilbert volvió a sentirse ofendido.

—No, gracias. Yo mismo puedo hacerlo. —Respondió con un gruñido, arrugando la nariz. Le arrebató el menú de las manos a Iván y se quedó mudo, fingiendo poder leer aquella cosa escrita, literalmente, en ruso.

 _Mierda…_

* * *

Estuvieron alrededor de cinco minutos en un silencio de ultratumba; tan pesado e incómodo, tangible que podía cortarse de tajo con un cuchillo.

Precisamente, Gilbert era una persona muy..."comunicativa". Hablaba hasta por los codos. Pero entablar una conversación con aquel ruso imponente simplemente era como destruir un iceberg con un pica hielos. ¡El hombre se le quedaba mirando y le sonreía como imbécil! Era jodidamente aterrador.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico pensado, ni Iván o Gilbert rompieron aquel silencio sepulcral, sino el gruñir del estómago del último.

—¿Seguro que no deseas ayuda? —Preguntó Iván, con el gesto más inocente que pudo ofrecer.

Aquello era un golpe directo a su enorme orgullo, pero tenía hambre.

—¡Bien! Tú ganas —Bufó cual toro embravecido —. ¿Qué rayos dice éste menú?

El rubio soltó una risa queda, maravillado por conocer a una persona tal. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como él; tan interesante; una actitud testaruda y enormemente orgullosa. Magnífica. Y ni hablar de su apariencia, porque en todos los años que llevaba viviendo jamás había conocido a un albino. Iván soltó una risita infantil y prosiguió.

—Bueno, *para el desayuno hay huevos al gusto, acompañados con ensalada de tomate y lechuga... cereales varios y cócteles de fruta con miel, granóla y yogur — Habló el hombretón con una sonrisa pequeña adornando sus labios—. Ordenaré por ti, así que, ¿qué te apetece?

Gilbert le lanzó una miradita de circunstancias.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Pues vale... —Soltó un suspiro cansado—. Quiero huevos con tocino, mucho tocino. —Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero obviamente la quería pues se estaba muriendo de hambre. Y Gilbert Beilschmidt era demasiado asombroso como para morir de inanición.

—Está bien. Espera un momento. — Iván se levantó del asiento y se acercó a un joven mesero que andaba por ahí, el mesero lo miró y anotó en una libreta algo que Gilbert no pudo entender o siquiera escuchar correctamente. Pasaron tan solo un par de minutos cuando Iván volvió a su puesto, delante de él, con una expresión neutra.

—Dime, Gilbert —Comenzó el ruso, mirando detalladamente los rasgos del alemán—. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Sí, muchos —Respondió extrañado por la naturaleza de su pregunta —. Aunque no veo el porqué de la pregunta.

—Curiosidad, supongo… Yo tengo dos hermanas —Iván sonrió ligeramente, ignorando magistralmente la mirada desconfiada y afilada que le dedicaba el prusiano—. Pero ninguna de las dos está aquí en Rusia, por el momento. —Agregó.

—Mis hermanos, ellos… probablemente estén muertos —Murmuró Gilbert por lo bajo—. Se metieron en malos pasos. —Aclaró un momento antes de darse cuenta de que le estaba contado su vida a un perfecto desconocido. Le estaban dando uno de esos ataques de sinceridad, y usualmente cuando le daban, nada bueno le deparaban.

—Oh, ya veo —Iván se tensó ligeramente, preocupado por haber escarbado en lugares donde nada tenía que ver, aún así, ensanchó su sonrisa—. Pero no has venido solo, ¿verdad? A Moscú, quiero decir.

—Tengo un hermano más, es menor que yo. Y vine con él y mis padres. —Gilbert se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué le estaba revelando información como esa a un tipo como él? A todas luces, Iván no se veía como alguien con quien te sientas a tomar café y charlar, a abrirle tu corazón y pensamientos. Y, a pesar de eso, se estaba dejando llevar.

—Oh —El Braginski deformó su sonrisa en una mueca suave. Más sin embargo, volvió a sonreír una milésima de segundo después —. No conocí a mis padres, lamentablemente, al menos no mucho. Mi madre murió cuando tenía 3 años y mi padre desapareció antes de eso... pero no quiero aburrirte contándote mi vida. —La sonrisa de Iván se desvaneció, mas al darse cuenta de ello, una nueva salió a la luz mientras miraba taciturnamente por la ventana.

—Bueno, en realidad no me aburre. —Comentó el de cabello blanquecino, tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente que se había formado de un momento a otro. De nuevo, el silencio se posó sobre sus cabezas como un gavilán al acecho. Y otra vez, ni Gilbert ni Iván lo rompieron, si no el mesero al traer lo ordenado con anterioridad.

El joven mesero colocó frente el más bajo un plato con huevos estrellados y varias rebanas de tocino deliciosamente tostado. Frente a Iván, en cambio, dejó solamente una taza con café humeante y un pequeño plato con una tostada recubierta de mermelada de, a simple vista, zarzamoras. El muchacho que los atendía dijo algo en ruso que Gilbert no alcanzó a comprender, pero que Iván respondió con algo que a Gilbert le sonó como " **spasibo ".

El mesero se fue e Iván volvió su vista a los ojos carmín del contrario.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Gilbert en un susurro, mordisqueando un trozo de tocino, desgarrándolo con los colmillos.

—No es nada, es sólo que no pude evitar notar lo bonitos que son tus ojos.

—¿Disculpa?

Gilbert Beilschmidt, con una cara de circunstancias, no sabía si sonrojarse o reírse a carcajadas.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. —Habló el grandulón con una sonrisa de medio lado oculta tras la taza de porcelana blanca.

—Yo... eh... ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Gilbert soltó una risa queda y burlona —. ¿Eres de esos? —El prusiano le miró con rostro de mira-qué-casualidad.

—Por supuesto que no... —Un sonrojo fue apoderándose de sus níveas mejillas—. Es sólo que aquí no es usual ver ojos de ese color tan llamativo.

—Que no te de pena, para gustos colores, además, incluso yo me enamoraría de un hombre si luciera como yo —Comentó al aire —. Son rojos, Iván —Declaró Gilbert, obviando—. ¿Qué hay de bonito en eso?

—Son… extravagantes. —Iván bajó la mirada a su tostada, la tomo entre sus manos enguantadas y le dio un mordisco.

Fue ahí cuando Gilbert se percató de aquel insignificante detalle.

—¿Y por qué no te sacas los guantes? —Indagó.

—No me gusta quitármelos. Me da frío. —Iván miró a Gilbert y le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora.

El resto de la mañana, Gilbert se la pasó sentado en esa mesa compartida con Iván, sin hablar de nada, bajo la atenta mirada violácea del ruso, sumergidos en un profundo silencio hasta que terminaron de desayunar. Fue entonces que el de menor estatura se levantó sin decir nada y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa con delicadeza antes de darse la vuelta, ansioso de librarse de aquel silencio sepulcral y aquella mirada penetrante, siendo observado por Iván, todavía en su asiento, con una sonrisa desdibujándose en sus labios.

—Un placer, Iván. —Dijo a modo de despedida.

—Nos vemos. —Respondió el rubio en un tono cantarín.

Gilbert se volvió a ver al hombre de mirada impenetrable que le sonreía suavemente desde la mesa, atento a sus movimientos, con una extraña opresión sobre el pecho. Todavía con el eco de sus palabras haciendo mella en su cabeza, volvió la mirada a la puerta de cristal de un par de horas antes le hubo dado la bienvenida a aquel fantasmagórico salón, y se aventuró a volver a abrir aquellas mismas puertas, teniendo la sensación de encontrarse huyendo involuntariamente de algo.

Caminó por el pasillo unos pocos metros, con la suela del zapato resonando al golpear la loza del suelo, llamó al elevador presionando un botón frío y metálico. Las puertas doradas se abrieron ante él de par en par y, un momento antes de entrar, Gilbert le dedicó una última mirada al camino recién recorrido, mirando a través del cristal del portal de restaurante.

La imagen de Iván, sentado en la silla de madera, con los codos apoyados en la mesa cubierta de un mantel blanco y las manos acunando su propio rostro, mirándole desde la distancia, sería la imagen con la que Gilbert recordaría su encuentro los días posteriores.

 _Tenía un mal presentimiento._

* * *

*No tengo ni idea de cómo sean los desayunos que sirven en Russia para los turistas, si es que los hay, es por eso que he puesto los desayunos que estarían normalmente en un restaurant cualquiera.

**La pronunciación de Спасибо, que vendría siendo Gracias en ruso. Destaco que no sé ruso ni nada y que tengo esta traducción gracias al traductor de google, así que puede o no estar mal.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _¡Hola! Este viene siendo mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, que por cómo va, va tirando a ser un long-fic. Será un fanfic RusPru, tal vez en algunos momentos PruRus. Este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro, y debo recalcar que Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Espero que la personalidad de Prusia y Rusia no me queden muy toscas. Podría decirse que soy principiante y a penas le voy agarrando el hilo a las diferentes personalidades de los distintos personajes. Las personalidades las estoy poniendo de modo en que la esencia del personaje de Hetalia no se pierda, sin embargo va a haber momentos en los cuales trate temas "serios" y no voy a poner a Prusia, Gilbert, como un risitas. _

_Daré lo mejor de mí, y me empeñaré en que esto sea algo digno de leer._

 ** _EDITO:_**

 _He releído el capítulo una vez más y puse manos a la obra a corregir los errores que se me colaron por ahí. Seré honesta, con todos, siento que esto está comenzando muy flojo, así que trataré de arreglar todos los detalles en el capítulo siguiente e incluso extenderlos un poquitín._


	2. Familia

**¡Buenas a todos!** Yo sé que me demoré mucho, muchísmo en actualizar. Perdón por eso, pero la verdad es que este capítulo tenía tiempo de estar escrito, terminado y listo para ser publicado...bueno, casi.

Se lo envíe a mi maravillosa editora personal para que lo corrigiera pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no logro contactarla y esto me preocupa bastante. Pero bueno, les vengo a dejar este capítulo, sin edición ni revisión ninguna además de la que le dí yo.

Es bastante corto, eh. A penas unas páginas de Word, pero no se preocupen que ya hay un tercer capítulo hecho y un cuarto en progreso. Eso sí, perdonen la torpe edición y revisión. Solo fue hecha por mí y yo la verdad me muero de hambre para esto. Nada que ver con el increíble trabajo de mi beta hermosa.

Sin embargo, no puedo encontrarla en ningún lado. ¡Qué problema! Bueno, si alguien conoce a algún beta reader que me pueda ayudar a corregir, no duden en recoméndarmelo.

Sin más parloteo, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

 _FAMILIA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando Gilbert regresó a su habitación en el hotel ubicado en una de las avenidas infinitas de Moscú, con la cabeza envuelta en nubes de terciopelo y el pensamiento aun acompañando a Iván en la mesa del restaurant, se tiró sobre el colchón mullido, revestido de sábanas de algodón blancas y se cubrió con ellas hasta la nariz, tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, buscando entre los canales el canal alemán de la región, más que nada para no sentirse solo que por el verdadero deseo de ver algún programa.

No tardó en encontrar aquello que buscaba y se quedó viendo la pantalla de la tv, aún si lo que decía la conductora del noticiero le importara un pepino...o menos.

En realidad, la mente de Gilbert divagaba en el sentimiento extraño que afloraba en su pecho, aquel que le decía que haber conocido a Iván aquel día era un mal augurio, que se convertiría en una piedrecilla en el zapato de esas que al principio no notas pero que tarde o temprano te lastiman el pie y te impiden caminar. Sin embargo, el autoproclamado prusiano decidió ignorar aquel llamado "sentido común" y se dedicó a observar por la ventana la nieve que caía desde el cielo obscurecido por las nubes hasta perderse en el manto blanco del suelo y diluirse en él, alegando que ya se le pasaría.

Durante espacio de treinta y dos minutos se quedó observando la danza de copos de nieve desfilar delante suya en caída libre hasta lo que podría considerarse su fin, estrellándose contra el suelo y techos de las casa y edificios que se alzaban desde el horizonte, precipitándose uno tras otro en una interminable marcha. Debía de admitirlo; Aquel era un paisaje realmente hermoso.

Tal vez Moscú no era tan malo después de todo...

* * *

En la televisión, la joven conductora, menuda y de tez pálida, mencionaba tímidamente las descripciones físicas de algunos contrabandistas de armas y tecnología considerados enemigos del país, mostrando un semblante que iba de lo serio a lo nervioso.  
A Gilbert poco le interesaba aquello, honestamente. Muchas cosas pasaban en el mundo como para preocuparse sólo por eso, que era lo menor de los problemas que asolaban los diferentes territorios del planeta.

A mediados del siglo XXI y a principios del XXI –al menos en la primera década-, se había vuelto muy popular entre coleccionistas modernos y alocados adquirir entre sus filas de chatarra inútil y objetos inservibles armas de la nueva era y cacharros tecnológicos de punta que prometían hacer la vida mejor (aunque rara vez cumplían con lo que prometían).  
En realidad, hacía ya un tiempo que a la gente las drogas ya no les funcionaban como un negocio viable, sin embargo, no faltaba aquel que aun producía y vendía narcóticos que aseguraban tenerlo a uno en el cielo a precios que solamente los ricos y los adictos podían costear. En muchos lugares del mundo, y principalmente en las más grandes potencias, la mayor parte de las drogas "inofensivas" se habían legalizado y se vendían con cierto grado de control y mesura, por lo tanto traficarlas y contrabandear con ellas se había vuelto algo nulo y poco práctico, ya que los consumidores se les había facilitado conseguirla con dos garantías que seducían a todo quien tuviese un poco de raciocinio; eran legales y más baratas...entonces, y como nunca falta quien busca dinero fácil, comenzaron a traficar armas de alta peligrosidad. Armas tecnológicas, principalmente hurtadas de los laboratorios experimentales, muchas veces eran armas sin probar; pequeños misiles, armas nucleares de bolsillo, en ocasiones armas biológicas y tecnología que prometía un futuro mejor. Lo más irónico es que muchas de las ocasiones, los contrabandistas vendían esas armas y tecnologías a los gobiernos de otros países, países que –como todos- buscaban grandeza, que a su vez decían buscar erradicar aquel tráfico tan peligroso.

Patético, sin duda. Pero aquel era el nuevo siglo, la era de las armas, la era del progreso. El avance no se detendría por unos pormenores tales como el hurto ilegal de simples juguetitos que fácilmente podrían arrasar con naciones enteras, que podrían reducir toda una población de gente inocente y honrada en algo menor a las cenizas, porque ya se sabía por experiencia que ni siquiera eso quedaba…

Ahí corrían otros tiempos. Solamente se hablaba de aquello, aun si se suponía que fuere un tema secreto. Pero así eran las personas, por naturaleza, y uno no puede nunca burlar a la naturaleza.

Al escuchar aquellas noticias, Gilbert mejor apagó el televisor y lanzó el control remoto al otro lado de la estancia, aterrizando sobre un pequeño sofá individual de terciopelo azul.

Aquel tema en especial era algo que lo que quedaba de familia Beilschmidt prefería ignorar, costara lo que costara. Así es mejor, se decía.

* * *

La puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando entrever hacia el exterior una lluvia de copos de nieve que vagaban hasta incorporarse con el mar blanco que se habría paso hasta donde los ojos alcanzaban a ver. De entre la nevada, apareció un hombre de porte robusto, cabello rubio y ojos violáceos. Al entrar a la casa, sonrió con la alegría de un niño al volver al hogar. Precisamente, aquella casa no era muy grande pero era acogedora, tenía una chimenea que mantenía caliente el lugar, aun en las peores nevadas y estaba apenas amueblado con un par de butacas viejas y polvosas, arañadas por el tiempo y la mugre.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?—preguntó un muchacho de cabello castaño que salía de detrás de una puerta, empuñando un cucharón de cocina, con la voz suave y dócil.

—Logré despistarlos...por ahora—respondió Iván, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al entrar en la casa. Se sacó el enorme abrigo lleno de nieve, tirándolo en algún lugar del suelo, y se acercó lentamente hasta la pequeña chimenea situada en medio del diminuto salón—. No podemos quedarnos en Moscú durante mucho tiempo.

—Entiendo.—el muchacho dirigió su mirada de tonalidades verdosas hasta las llamas de la chimenea, quedándose en silencio durante un intervalo corto de tiempo.—Debemos buscar nuestro siguiente blanco, algún lugar sereno, donde no pase nunca nada...pero primero, vamos a cenar.

Iván miró al joven por el rabillo del ojo, quien le sonreía amablemente, ladeando la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿preparaste la cena? —los ojos violetas de Iván se iluminaron con un brillo infantil, alegre. — ¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Dónde están mis hermanas? Vamos a comer juntos, hay que llamar a los demás.

La sonrisa del joven de los castaños cabellos se desvaneció de su rostro rápidamente.

—Yekaterina está arriba y Natalya. —el muchacho se detuvo un momento. —E-ella aún no ha vuelto a casa...

Iván le dedicó una mirada discreta al muchacho parado a unos metros de la puerta de cocina y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de madera podrida -cubierta por una vieja alfombra medio deshilachada- con un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y resignación.

—Le dije que no saliera, pero Natascha es más terca que una mula...—Iván regresó su vista al fuego que bailaba con gracia en la chimenea. —Toris, ella puede cuidarse sola, no te mortifiques por ello porque después de todo, Natascha es consciente de que es lo que hace.

—No lo dudo.—respondió Toris, aflorando a sus labios una tímida sonrisa.—Pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ella.—agregó, con una voz tan suave y aterciopelada que parecía tratarse más de un suspiro soñador que de su misma voz. Iván continuó con la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea, de colores tan cálidos y fogosos que de alguna forma le recordaron aquellos ojos rojos del muchacho del hotel, los mismos que agradecería no tener que volver a ver...por el bien de todos. Por el bien de ambos.

* * *

Eran pasadas ya las nueve de la noche cuando Natalya llegó a la pequeña morada en la que habitaba ella, junto con algunos otros miembros de la causa. La muchacha, de mirada endurecida, se sacó un abrigo grueso cubierto de nieve y escarcha, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, junto al que reconoció como el de su hermano. La mirada le centelló en una mezcla de tristeza y vaga felicidad por saber que Vanya estaba de vuelta en casa, sano y salvo, al menos otro día más.

El delicioso y sutil aroma a sopa de verduras atacó sus fosas nasales con fiereza, recordándole el hambre que tenía. Los vapores de exquisitos olores provenían de la cocina, sin embargo, Natalya prefería no entrar ahí... Probablemente todos estuviesen ahí dentro, cenando en la cocina que en ocasiones como aquellas hacía las veces de comedor, conversando como si fueran familia, como si los uniese algo más que no fuera la desgracia de las situaciones en las que se habían llegado a hallar en algún momento de aquellas vidas miserables que deseaban recuperar.

Natalya era una chica delgadita, pero de gran fortaleza. El cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura y se lo peinaba magistralmente con una cinta del color de los ojos de su hermano –rasgo que ella misma compartía con él pero en el que jamás en su vida había siquiera reparado- que él mismo le había obsequiado tiempo atrás. De estatura media-baja, ella era considerada una mujer muy hermosa por todo aquel hombre que la conocía. Sin embargo, ella únicamente tenía ojos para un hombre, el mismo que nunca se fijaría en ella.  
Natalya era una joven de pocos escrúpulos, tozuda de cojones y solitaria, sin embargo, ella también era mujer, y como toda persona, tenía sus propios anhelos escondidos muy dentro de su alma. El más poderoso de todos era su deseo de ser libre. Libre de la rutina, de su pasado y de su presente. Sin embargo, había algo que superaba su deseo y eso era la realidad.

La realidad, aquello mismo que unía a todos los que habitaban actualmente bajo aquel techo de esa casa en una de las calles desoladas y olvidadas de la madre Rusia que se estaba cayendo a trozos. Ellos pasaban sus días lamentándose de su miseria y de su suerte, apenas subsistiendo y escapando de aquello que los perseguía implacablemente desde que eran tan solo unos niños; la soledad.

Natalya estaba cansada de eso.

Ellos eran, si bien no unidos por sangre, una familia que estaba atada por algo más fuerte: el miedo. Miedo del pasado que los perseguía, del presente que los atormentaba y del futuro incierto que les caía encima. Porque ellos no eran nadie, simples despojos de la humanidad.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Natalya no notó la presencia de un chiquillo que la miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras, con una expresión que iba desde lo turbado hasta lo curioso. El pequeño muchacho, de complexión más bien enclenque, descendió un par de escalinatas y se paró unos metros delante de la chica, que seguía a un palmo de la puerta de la cocina.

—Toris ha estado con el alma en la boca porque te fuiste desde anoche y no regresaste hasta hoy...en la noche. —el muchachito se alejó un pasó de la chica al verla levantar la mirada y posarla sobre la propia.

—No me interesa. —soltó ella, como escupiendo veneno.

—No es que trate de darte una reprimenda, ya que no estoy en derecho de hacerlo, pero deberías considerar un poco lo preocupados que estábamos...

—Toris se preocupa hasta de si se ve rara su sombra. —a pesar de la evidente broma, en la voz de la muchacha no se notaba ni un atisbo de gracia o sorna. Ella permanecía tan tranquila como un tempano de hielo. —De cualquier modo, no tengo que dar explicaciones de a dónde voy o dejo de ir. Lo único que falta es que además de ser fenómenos también seamos unos ermitaños que no pueden salir de su escondrijo ni para que les de la luz del sol.

El muchachín abrió la boca, pero la cerró tan solo unos segundos después.

— ¿Natascha?—la vocecilla del muchacho le robó su atención.

—Qué.

—No creas que eres la única que se siente atrapada aquí, porque todos nos sentimos como ratoncillos mugrosos que están jugando al gato y al ratón, escondidos y asustados de lo que asecha al exterior. — el joven bajó la mirada.—y aunque sea injusto, es lo que hay.

Natalya lo miró, y simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Lo sé... No era mi intención hacerlos preocupar. Perdona.

Raivis en su vida había visto a la muchacha disculparse de esa forma tan tranquila, sin pelear y sacar a flote todo tipo de contra respuesta, por lo que el muchacho intuyó que algo fuera de lo común había pasado...

El pequeño muchachito la miró enmudecido de arriba a abajo, sin poder creerse lo que la joven le había dicho.

—Entonces discúlpate con Toris...y con los demás también, pero principalmente con él. —Raivis dijo con tono de reproche. —Él es quien más se preocupa por ti, Natalya, todo el tiempo.

Y por un momento, Natalya deseó que hubiese dicho que Iván se había preocupado por ella también, que él era quien se había percatado de su ausencia. Pero no. Nunca era él.

—No tientes tu suerte, Raivis.

Natalya le dedicó una mirada penetrante y se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a caminar rumbo a las desgastadas escaleras de madera vieja e hinchada por la humedad.

El muchachito se le quedó viendo hasta que su espalda se perdió en el segundo piso, cerrando los ojos cuando escuchó el portazo que profirió la puerta cuando la muchacha la cerró con saña.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, en lo personal, quedé satisfecha con este capítulo, pero aun siento que le faltó revisión y tal vez fui un poco rápido al presentar a tantos personajes de golpe en un solo cap.

Perdón si voy muy rápido en eso.

¡Espero sus reviews! Si quieren, claro U/v/U Los responderé con gusto, ¡hasta pronto!

Tal vez más pronto de lo que creen *guiño* (yo calculo dos semanas, pero quién sabe).

Y por fin, respondo el bello review de _**NyoSnowBonny.**_

 _¡Gracias por los ánimos, linda! De verdad que son de apoyo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que me acompañes en esta historia. ¡Ya no esperarás tanto entre las actualizaciones, quiero creer!_


End file.
